


Work sucks, I know

by SaraFantastic92



Series: LotR College AU Valentine Drabbles [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Pippin drinks his respecting women juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraFantastic92/pseuds/SaraFantastic92
Summary: This is the fourth in a series of drabbles I wrote for Valentine's day. Each drabble focuses on a different couple and a specific emotion/experience from my LotR College AU. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Diamond Took/Pippin Took
Series: LotR College AU Valentine Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163075
Kudos: 2





	Work sucks, I know

Work was awful and Diamond just wanted to take a hot bubble bath and sleep. That’s when she saw the flowers on her doorstep. Dahlias. The bitter scent made her smile. 

Pippin was inside waiting. “Welcome home, babe. Pizza is here and  _ Clueless _ is cued. Also, you should check the bedroom.” 

Diamond snorted as Pippin winked. In the bedroom, new flannel pjs were laid out. She changed, then joined her boyfriend on the couch. Pippin wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

“Today was rough.”

“I’ll make tonight better. Love you, Di.”

She kissed him back. “I know.”


End file.
